concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blues Project
PERSONNEL: April 3, 1965 to summer 1965 Danny Kalb - guitar, vocals (Danny went to Europe, band split up) Artie Tram - guitar Andy Kulberg - flute, bass Roy Blumenfeld - drums PERSONNEL: fall 1965 to September 1965 Tommy Flanders - vocals Danny Kalb - guitar, vocals Steve Katz - guitar, vocals (? joined September 1965 ?) Andy Kulberg - bass, flute Roy Blumenfeld - drums PERSONNEL: September 1965 to January 1966 Tommy Flanders - vocals Danny Kalb - guitar, vocals Steve Katz - guitar, vocals Al Kooper - keyboards, vocals Andy Kulberg - bass, flute Roy Blumenfeld - drums PERSONNEL: January 1966 to May 21, 1967 Danny Kalb - guitar, vocals Steve Katz - guitar, vocals Al Kooper - keyboards, vocals Andy Kulberg - bass, flute Roy Blumenfeld - drums PERSONNEL: May 21, 1967 to July 1967 Danny Kalb - guitar, vocals Steve Katz - guitar, vocals John Duffy - keyboards, vocals Andy Kulberg - bass, flute Roy Blumenfeld - drums PERSONNEL: August 1967 to September 1967 Jonathan Kalb - guitar, vocals Steve Katz - guitar, vocals Al Kooper - keyboards, vocals Andy Kulberg - bass, flute Roy Blumenfeld - drums Al Kooper and Steve Katz formed Blood Sweat and Tears. Andy and Roy continued on for a short while with other musicians, calling themselves Blues Project, but shortly changed their name to Seatrain. It was this version of the band that recorded the album Planned Obsolescence. PERSONNEL: occasional dates various members (new and old) got together to call themselves Blues Project and play together live and record records. PERSONNEL: June 24, 1973 + March 17, 1981 + June 22, 1990 Danny Kalb - guitar, vocals Steve Katz - guitar, vocals Al Kooper - keyboards, vocals Andy Kulberg - bass, flute Roy Blumenfeld - drums PERSONNEL: September 1965 to January 1966 Tommy Flanders - vocals Danny Kalb - guitar, vocals Steve Katz - guitar, vocals Al Kooper - keyboards, vocals Andy Kulberg - bass, flute Roy Blumenfeld - drums April 6, 1965 Empire Hotel (as Danny Kalb Blues Quartet) (First gig) May 6-20, 1965 Gaslight Cafe September 24, 1965 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (Sing-In For Peace) October 7-9, 1965 Night Owl Cafe November 9-21, 1965 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY (1st gig with Al Kooper, supported by Richard Pryor) LIVE SHOW: November 24, 1965 Town Hall November 25-27, 1965 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY December 16-31, 1965 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY LIVE SHOW: 1965 Whisky-A-Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA (p3) PERSONNEL: January 1966 to May 21, 1967 Danny Kalb - guitar, vocals Steve Katz - guitar, vocals Al Kooper - keyboards, vocals Andy Kulberg - bass, flute Roy Blumenfeld - drums January 1-2, 1966 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY January ?, 1966 Pittsburgh, PA (supporting Stan Getz) January 28-February 10, 1966 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY February 11, 1966 Swarthmore College, PA February 12, 1966 Antioch College, OH LIVE SHOW: March 3, 1966 SUNY, Buffalo, NY March 11-April 10, 1966 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY (supported by The Myddle Class, Richie Havens & The Seventh Sons (19th only) April 2, 1966 Town Hall, New York City, NY (SNCC Benefit) April 15-17, 1966 San Francisco State College, San Francisco, CA (Fifth Annual Folk Festival. Unsure of exact date performed) April 22-23, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by The Great Society) April ??, 1966 Los Angeles, CA (Verve records sales convention) April 26-May 1 & 3-8, 1966 Troubador, Los Angeles, CA April 30, 1966 East LA College, Los Angeles, CA (afternoon show) May 13-14, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA May 20, 1966 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY May 21, 1966 Westchester Center, White Plains, NY May 27-June 19, 1966 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY (with (27th-5th) Bo Diddley, 27th-31st & 6th-19th) Youngbloods & (3rd-19th) Fred Neil) May 28, 1966 Staples High School Cafeteria, Westport, CT (Class Of 1967 Junior Prom. Supported by Screamers, Triumvirate) LIVE SHOW: 1966 ????? College, Waterville, NY (the Waterville show, is very likely Hamilton College) LIVE SHOW: 1966 Hamilton College, Clinton, NY LIVE SHOW: 1966 Steve Paul's Scene, New York City, NY LIVE SHOW: 1966 Montreal Expo, Montreal, QC June 30-July 3, 1966 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY LIVE SHOW: July 4-10, 1966 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY LIVE SHOW: July 15, 1966 Rheingold Central Park Music Festival LIVE SHOW: July 22, 1966 Rheingold Central Park Music Festival LIVE SHOW: July 24, 1966 Newport Folk Festival July 25, 1966 (Al Kooper enters hospital temporarily) July 25-August 8, 1966 Phone Booth, New York City, NY PERSONNEL: January 1966 to May 21, 1967 Danny Kalb - guitar, vocals Steve Katz - guitar, vocals Al Kooper - keyboards, vocals Andy Kulberg - bass, flute Roy Blumenfeld - drums September 1, 1966 Matrix, San Francisco, CA (unconfirmed) September 7-15, 1966 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA September 11, 1966 Tilden Park, Berkeley, CA September 23-October 9, 1966 Cafe au Go Go, New York City, NY November 1-7, 1966 La Cave, Cleveland, OH November 19, 1966 State University Of New York, Stony Brook, NY (2 shows 8.30 & 11.30) November 21-28, 1966 Cafe au Go Go, New York City, NY PERSONNEL: January 1966 to May 21, 1967 Danny Kalb - guitar, vocals Steve Katz - guitar, vocals Al Kooper - keyboards, vocals Andy Kulberg - bass, flute Roy Blumenfeld - drums December 19-24, 1966 Cafe A Go-Go, New York City, NY 1967 January 21-February 4, 1967 The Scene, New York City, NY February 10-12, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Supported by Jimmy Reed & John Lee Hooker) February 13-16, 1967 Matrix, San Francisco, CA February 17-19, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Supported by Mothers, Canned Heat) February 20-24, 1967 Matrix, San Francisco, CA March 4-5, 1967 Where It's At, Boston, MA (supported by The Orphans) March 8, 1967 Symphony Hall, Boston, MA ("People For Peace", with Judy Collins & Tom Paxton) March 17-26, 1967 Cafe' au Go Go, New York City, NY March 25-April 2, 1967 RKO Theatre, New York City, NY (Murray the K's Fifth Dimensional Show) Spring 1967 St. Paul's School, Concord, NH (some sources place this as spring 1966) April 14, 1967 Village Theater, New York City, NY April 21-23, 1967 La Cave, Cleveland, OH April 29-30, 1967 Where It's At, Boston, MA (2 shows on 29th 8.30 & 10.30, supported by Beacon St. Union) May 2-4, 1967 Village Theater, New York City, NY (Abolafia Cosmic Love-in, with Eric Anderson, Richie Havens, Free Spirits & Elaine White. Poets: Allen Ginsberg, Timothy Leary, Paul Krassner and others) May 5, 1967 Town Hall, New York City, NY May 7, 1967 Town Hall, Philadelphia, PA (Angry Arts Festival, supported by Woody's Truck Stop & Ralff) May 19, 1967 Staples High School Auditorium, Westport, CT (supported by Richie Havens, Jeremy & The Satyrs) May 21, 1967 White Plains, NY PERSONNEL: May 21, 1967 to July 1967 Danny Kalb - guitar, vocals Steve Katz - guitar, vocals John Duffy - keyboards, vocals Andy Kulberg - bass, flute Roy Blumenfeld - drums May 22-27, 1967 The New Penelope, Montreal, QC June 9, 1967 Action House, Long Island, NY (supported by Eric & The Smoked Ponies & Billy Gibson) June 11, 1967 Village Theater, New York City, NY June 18, 1967 Monterey Pop Festival, Monterey, CA July 7, 1967 Malibu Shore Club, Long Island, NY July 8, 1967 Village Theater, New York City, NY (supported by The Who & Richie Havens) July 25-30, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Cancelled) July 27-29, 1967 Cafe' au Go Go, New York City, NY (Al Kooper and Steve Katz) PERSONNEL: July ?? 1967 Danny Kalb (leaves temporarily) PERSONNEL: August 1967 to September 1967 Jonathan Kalb - guitar, vocals Steve Katz - guitar, vocals Al Kooper - keyboards, vocals Andy Kulberg - bass, flute Roy Blumenfeld - drums LIVE SHOW: August 9, 1967 Rheingold Central Park Music Festival LIVE SHOW: August 13 (or 14 or 15), 1967 University of Maryland, College Park August 16-September 4, 1967 Cafe' au Go Go, New York City, NY VIDEO SESSION: September 4, 1967 Steve Paul's The Scene TV show (Al Kooper not in this, so probably recorded between May - June 1967) (v1) Wake Me, Shake Me (v1) Steve's Song (v1) Flute Thing VIDEO SESSION: 1967 Upbeat (TV), Cleveland, OH March 1-3, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Genesis & Taj Mahal) April 5-7, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by It's A Beautiful Day & Nazz Are Blues Band) January 2-3, 1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Mountain, with Dion) March 19, 1972 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supporting King Crimson & Fairport Convention) June 7-11, 1972 Gaslight Au Go Go, New York City, NY June 24, 1973 Central Park, New York City, NY (Schaffer Festival) September 9, 1979 Monterey Fairgrounds, Monterey, CA (Family Dog 2nd Annual Tribal Stomp Potluck Picnic & Dance) March 17, 1981 New York June 22, 1990 Bottom Line, New York City, NY